Blood
Blood is a main feature of Bloodstreams Battles. It gushes and sometimes spews out of fighters when a body part is ripped off, destroyed or when someone gets stabbed by anything sharp. If the "maximum particles" setting in the options menu is set to 0, no blood will be visible. Although most wounds will cause the character to bleed lightly, a "spewing" effect only occurs when large body parts are removed. For example, blood will not spew if a foot comes off. However, if the whole leg comes off, blood will spew. This is also the case if the player is torn in half. Types There are six types of blood. Each can be selected from the options menu. All introductory quotes are found in the options menu as well. Type I "Press the High Punch button to select this blood type that appeared in the previous game." --''Return of Heroes'' "This is the classic blood setting, used in the original Bloodstreams Battles game." --''Super'' "That is the only blood setting from the first game. It looks so poorly made but runs the fastest." --''Ultimate'' "This type debuted from the first Bloodstreams Battles game. It's poorly made but it runs the fastest." --''Armies of the Warfare'' "The classic blood setting. It was the only blood setting in the original Bloodstreams Battles game, released in 1999. When used, it consists a droplet-like red liquid that falls from the fighter's wounds single-file, not initially overlapping, which creates a terribly-made blood but it runs the fastest." --''2015'' Type 1 is the blood used before Super. This blood was used since the first game. It consists of a droplet-like red liquid which falls from the character's wounds single-file, not initially overlapping. Type II "Press the High Punch button to select this blood type, so that blood will come out as lines." --''Return of Heroes'' "That blood is a line with this blood type, you know?" --''Super/Ultimate'' "Each blood particle is drawn as a line. Runs slightly worse than blood 1 but looks a bit better." --''Armies of the Warfare'' "Another classic blood setting. It was the second blood setting in Return of Heroes, released in 2000. When used, blood appears as individual lines. These exit the character in the same fashion as Type 1 and rotate as they fall; plus this type of blood looks slightly more realistic." --''2015'' Type 2 blood appears as individual lines. These exit the character in the same fashion as Type I and rotate as they fall; this type of blood looks slightly more realistic. Type III "It looks like actual liquid. Runs a bit worse than blood 2. Also, it is rendered on one layer." --''Ultimate'' "The blood looks like actual liquid. Runs a bit worse than blood 2. For Hitler's sake of performance, all blood is rendered on one layer." --''Armies of the Warfare'' "A new blood setting from Ultimate, released in 2012. When used, the blood assumes a liquid-like blob shape which dynamically spreads. For performance, all of the blood is rendered on one layer." --''2015'' Type 3 blood appears much more realistically than the previous types. It assumes a liquid-like blob shape which dynamically spreads. Type IV "It's more like setting 3, but has an additional bevel and blend mode set. You can use it in a better-running console." --''Ultimate'' "This is like type 3, but has an additional bevel and blend mode applied." --''Armies of the Warfare'' "Another new blood setting from Ultimate, released in 2012. When used, it basically comes out the same as Type 3, but it utilizes different layers with a lighter and darker shade of red, which create a more realistic, dynamic liquid appearance." --''2015'' Type 4 blood is the highest quality blood Ultimate currently provides. Although similar to Type 3, this type utilizes different layers with a lighter and darker shade of red, which create a more realistic, dynamic liquid appearance. In Armies of the Warfare, it isn't a highest quality type nor a high quality type. Type V "It looks like type 4 but has more bevel and blend set." --''Armies of the Warfare'' "The newest blood setting that Armies of the Warfare, released in 2014, currently provides. When used, it again basically comes out as Type 3 and Type 4, but it has a slightly-dark shade of red, creating a more-like dynamic liquid appearance." --''2015'' Type 5 blood is the highest quality blood Armies of the Warfare currently provides. It's similar to Type III and Type IV, but has a slight-dark shade of red, creating a more-like dynamic liquid appearance. In 2015, it is almost the highest quality type. Type VI "The newest blood setting that the game currently provides. When used, it once again basically comes out as Type 3, Type 4 and Type 5, but it has a more darker shade of red, creating a realistic liquid appearance." --''2015'' Type 6 blood is the highest quality blood 2015 currently provides. It's similar to Type III, Type IV and Type V, but has a more-darker shade of red, creating a realistic liquid appearance. Category:Gameplay Category:Terms